


Snowflakes

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, Incest, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the holidays weren't going to be so boring as Sirius thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> The successful answer to the [spiffyfic](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/spiffyfics) challenge for Sirius/Andromeda fluff.

"Sirius?" Andromeda asks one day at Christmas, when you're sitting together, staring out at the snow.

"What?" You're busy wishing you'd stayed at Hogwarts, and with James. You'd be having real fun then.  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asks, and you turn to stare at her in shock.

"No," you say, as is kissing someone were the worst punishment you could imagine. Maybe it is. Andromeda's mouth quirks, and she looks away. "Have you?" you demand.

Andromeda is sly. "No," she says, and you make your decision quickly.

The kiss is brief, like the kiss of snowflakes, and when you draw back your face is blushed pink. Andromeda looks happy.

"Well," she says. You echo the sentiment, but after that, you two sit a little closer, and you, you don't wish for James quite so often.


End file.
